


I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU

by STAILS565



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Flashblacks, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Genderbending, Humor, In the morning wake up as the opposite gender, M/M, Mpreg, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August Alsina and Jon Bon Jovi are friends, but a secret will test their friendship as well the relationships with their love ones. will the secret separate them and the others or will they work it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU

**Author's Note:**

> Something that I have in my mind for a while 
> 
> NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED

friendships,relationships, brotherhoods has some secrets among each other some very dark, others not so much. this story follows two artist which they met in 2004 and befriended each other: Rapper August Alsina  and singer/songwriter Jon Bon Jovi. the friendship developed as one career developed more with the help around the person. but what are the secrets that August has been hiding that no one not even his "Bros" don't know. will he tell the secret or will he not tell the secret?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments ( also advice comments ) Are honored ^-^


End file.
